First Battle of Geonosis
*10,000 clone commandos **Aiwha-3 Squad''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' **Bravo Squad **Delta SquadStar Wars: Republic Commando **Gamma Squad **Theta SquadRepublic Commando: Hard Contact *Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos *EWHB-12 heavy repeating blasters *E-Web heavy repeating blasters *74-Z speeder bikes *Gaba-18 airspeeders''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)'' *Republic Troop Transports *2,160 AT-TE walkers **23Xhttp://www.tradecardsonline.com/img/cards/swtcg/180/big/064.jpg AT-TE Walker 23X **71Ehttp://www.tradecardsonline.com/img/cards/swtcg/180/big/065.jpg AT-TE Walker 71E *Clone Scout Walkers *Heavy Clone Personal Walkers *10 GAR Energy Pummels *100 SPHA-T artillery units *1,600 LAAT/i gunships **''Harken'' *400 LAAT/c gunships *''Aethersprite''-class light interceptors *V-19 Torrent starfighter prototypes *''Sharp Spiral'' *Gunship Bombers *AA-9 Coruscant freighters *Republic Starships *20 Acclamator-class assault ships''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' (12 on battlefield) **''Aken'' **''Implacable'' **''Majestic'The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' **''Prosecutor'' *3 Mere cruisers **''Tritus'' *3 G-400 starfighters *''Havoc'' |strength2 = *1 Sith Lord **Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus 1 Mandalorian warrior **Jango Fett 1 Kaleesh cyborg General **Grievous *Geonosians *Geonosian elites *Approx 1 million B1 battle droids deployed *Approx 3.96 million B1 battle droids stored on Lucrehulk-class battleships 8Assault battle droids *Battle droid assassins *Engineer battle droids *One 3PO-series protocol droid (Unwittingly) *IG-100 MagnaGuards *OOM security battle droids *100,000 B2 super battle droids *At least 1 B2-HA series super battle droid *Heavy super battle droids *Mortar Super Battle Droids *Repeater super battle droids *D-60 assault droids *3,000 W-series droidekas *15,000 DSD1 dwarf spider droids *A-DSD advanced dwarf spider droids *Armored Assault Tanks *''Persuader''-class droid enforcers *7,500 OG-9 homing spider droids *4,100 Hailfire-class droid tanks *Ground Armored Tanks *Corporate Alliance Artillery Regular *3 Sith Enforcers *Single Trooper Aerial Platforms *1 Flitknot speeder *At least 4 LR1K sonic cannons *''Vulture''-class droid starfighters *Geonosian transports *4 Dark Acolytes **Dark Acolyte Trio *Thousands of Nantex-class starfighters *Sabaoth Squadron *3 Sabaoth destroyers **''Reaver'' *Sabaoth Fighters *Sabaoth Defenders *12 Hex Bombers *8 Hex Deployers *Cavik Toth's starfighter *41 Diamond-class cruisers *Banking Clan Transports *286 Hardcell-class transports *60 Core ships *''Lucrehulk''-class battleships *C-9979 landing craft *''Lupus''-class missile frigates *1 Belbullab-22 starfighter *''Soulless One'' *Sheathipede-class transport shuttles *Lapiz Cutter *1 Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop *Dooku's solar sailer *1 Separatist cruiser *3 Chameleon droids *Geonosian-trained acklays and nexus *3 Anti-orbital cannons |losses1=*212 Jedi *Thousands of clone troopers **4,982 clone commandos ***3/4ths of Theta Squad ***3/4ths of Lambda Squad ***3/4ths of Teroch Squad ***3/4ths of Prudii Squad *Approximately 20,000 clones injured *Many vehicles |losses2=*Jango Fett *Sun Fac *Cavin Toth *3 Dark Acolytes *5 Diamond-class cruisers *14 Lucrehulk-class Core Ships *117 Hardcell-class transports *Many Geonosian warriors *Heavy droid casualties *A majority of the Separatist navy **Sabaoth Squadron |previous event = |next event = *Attack on a Republic troop transport *Battle of Christophsis}} The '''Battle of Geonosis, also referred to as the First Battle of Geonosis, was the first major battle fought between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems and the debut battle of the Clone Wars. The Battle The Arena In the arena, the Geonosians held Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Commander Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala for execution.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones In the crowds were 200 Jedi Masters and Padawans. In the initial battle in the arena, many Jedi were lost, until it was down to a little over a dozen. The Jedi were surrounded by droids until the clone troopers arrived, alongside Jedi General Yoda. Upon landing, the clones evacuated the Jedi, losing a few men in the arena. Desert Following the arena battle, the clones and Jedi fought outside, in the desolate wasteland of Geonosis' desert. Minutes after the arena, there were clone troopers fighting battle droids with both sides suffering heavy casualties. A gunship was shot down, taking two Jedi out of the fight briefly, and killing Jedi General Trantos Gon. Commander Ponds assembled 5 commando units and was able to inform Jedi General Mace Windu when he landed. During the battle, CT-1226's regiment was deployed and attacked by Separatist forces. A Republic walker fired towards the droids attacking them, which knocked CT-1226 into the crater it created.The Essential Guide to Warfare CT-1226 stayed low. As he watched, a Super Battle Droid swatted droids out of the way and began to target one of the Republic's walkers. CT-1226 sabotaged the droid with an EMP, sending the missile into a Hailfire droid instead. Soon afterwards, the clone was helped into the walker, where he was able to rest. Battalion Commander CRC-09/571 participated in the battle as one of the Airborne Infantry and led the frontal assault on the Separatist Core Ships.Shatterpoint At another point of the battle, Commander Deviss led K Company, a division of Hawkbat Battalion, who were ordered into the direct line of fire of Spider Droids. Deviss' quick reactions saved the Battalion as well as two critically injured troopers. ARC trooper Jangotat also provided heroic actions, annihilating a Hailfire droid and saving his unit.The Cestus Deception Several clone commandos fought in the battle, including Delta, Theta, Lambda, Prudii, Teroch, Gamma, Aiwha-3, and Bravo. Over the course of the battle, Lambda, Theta, Prudii, Teroch, Gamma and Aiwha-3 Squads lost all of their members but one. Delta, however, was able to sustain all of their members and were able to complete their mission, executing Sun Fac and destroying a Core Ship. The 501st Legion was sent in to take Checkpoint Alpha. Several varieties of troops were sent in, to complete the task. General Windu arrived to assist and, with his assistance, the 501st were able to take the Checkpoint. Aftermath The clones of the Republic were able to win the day, but at a cost. Several of them, felt as though their brother's deaths were meaningless. The loss of the commandos hit the survivors hard, and especially their training sergeants. Many of the several commandos and their training sergeants reflected on the poor choices of sending commandos in on a ground assault. Even some Jedi thought that by bombing the arena, they could have prevented a war and the deaths of millions. The battle sparked the Clone Wars, with Dooku and General Grievous leading the Separatist forces. Boba Fett, the cloned son of Jango Fett, buried his father who died on the planet. After the battle, CT-1226 was awarded a medal at the insistence of Republic Generals. 5 days after the battle, the Null ARC troopers - Ordo, Mereel, Jaing, Kom'rk, Prudii, and A'den - were scheduled for chilldown, when they overtook the Arca Company Barracks on Coruscant, which required several commando units to be called. However, the situation would be resolved peacefully.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Two years after the battle, a monument was made, with the names of all the clone troopers The monument at the center of the... Identified Participants Survivors *A'den (Null-ARC sergeant)Republic Commando: True Colors *Atin (Commando) *Boss (Commando sergeant) *CC-01/425 (Advisor, assisted Delta Squad in Gunship Harken) *Chopper }} *CRC-09/571 (Regimental commander) *CT-1226 *CT-4/163 *CT-5/373 *CT-6/298 *Cut Lawquane *Darman (Commando) *Denal }} *Deviss (Commander) *Fi (Commando) *Fixer (Commando) *Jag (Commander) *Jaing (Null-ARC lieutenant) *Jangotat (ARC captain) *Jez (Commando) *Kom'rk (Null-ARC lieutenant) *Mereel (Null-ARC lieutenant) *Niner (Commando sergeant) *Ordo (Null-ARC captain) *Ponds (Commander) Clone Commander Ponds - Info, Pictures, and Videos *Prudii (Null-ARC lieutenant) *Sev (Commando) *Scorch (Commando) *Stoker (Commando) *Ram (Commando) *Rex (Captain) Casualties *DD (Commando) *Jay (Commando) *O-Four (Commando) *Sev (Commando) *Taler (Commando sergeant) *Vin (Commando) References Category:Battles